Meeting You AU
by ChibiHotAngel
Summary: I made a new chapter. Very short, but okay. I think it's better now that I've put that up. But R+R please.
1. Default Chapter

Hi. This is probably my first pure Gundam Wing fic. It is an AU but I didn't cross it over with anything. This has Relena bashing! This is YAOI! Do not read if you are homophobic. I will not tolerate any flames from people scared to open their minds and hearts. You are selfish bastards if you try to hate some body that is gay. If you do flame me about it being YAOI, I will make sure Shinigami visits his supreme wrath upon you. Now that that is cleared up, I can write! A doujinshi drawing that I had seen some time back inspired this fic. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions to the Characters Thoughts  
  
A while ago, there had been a murder, and the only one standing nearby was a cute teenage boy with knee length flaming red-black hair. He wore barely anything, and had the finest chiseled muscles that anyone had ever seen. He was so cute, that the police first mistook him for a girl. He walked with jaunty hips and an innocent pout that accented his laughing amethyst eyes. Who could this boy be? He was only sixteen and looked nothing like a killer. He shamelessly flirted with all of the guards, regardless of the gender.  
  
"Who are you son?" Asked the chief.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. I run and hide but I never tell a lie."  
  
"I see. Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Oh! It's best for sneaking around and killing people in, don't you think? I blend right in." He said with a mock serious glance.  
  
The chief laughed heartily. "I'm sure it is boy. So you know nothing about this?"  
  
"I did see a black cloaked figure running away after I heard the screams. I'm sure it was them."  
  
"Could you tell if it was a boy?"  
  
"No sir. But if it helps, I saw a thermal scythe."  
  
"It was Shinigami!"  
  
"Who is that? The super notorious evil villain?"  
  
"Sort of. He's a killer that no one has ever caught. We've been looking for him for a couple of years."  
  
"Oh! That's just silly! I thought that the police would be able to catch him! Is he really all that slippery?" He asked, a maniac gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, sadly, he kills more each year. We only ever had one witness and he died a few days later."  
  
"Aw... The poor guy."  
  
"Well, young man, you're innocent, you can go."  
  
"I can? I thought you were going to lock me up!" He laughed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm just a little street urchin! You don't want to keep me? Or hurt me in any way? I find that surprising. Most would try to at least keep me. But, since you're being so nice, I'll leave you all in peace and not wreak havoc in your office!"  
  
Duo laughed as he left the police station. As soon as he was in an alley, he turned left and knocked on a door. One short and quiet knock, two loud knocks, three seconds of silence, four quick taps and five swift kicks. [1]. That was the code for his underground lair. The door opened and he was admitted into the dark hallway. He walked a little more until he came to a dimly lit office. He walked in and looked at his boss.  
  
"So Duo... You've killed another customer."  
  
"Sorry Treize. I had to though. You don't want to know what he did. He even tried to get some information out of me. I killed him and stole from him. The 1000 dollars I managed to swipe should be enough for your troubles."  
  
"Good Duo. You always redeem yourself."  
  
"Of course. You should expect no less from the great Shinigami. Do you know where Duet is? I need to talk to her..."  
  
"Yes. She's in the conference room talking to her boyfriend. She was looking for you too."  
  
"Thanks Treize."  
  
Duo ran down to the conference room and pushed open the doors. His twin sister was sitting in his best friends arms. Wufei just nodded to him and Duet ran at him to glomp him.  
  
"Duo-chan! Are you okay? Those mean bastards didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No they didn't Duet-kun."  
  
Duet waggled her finger at him. "I may let you call me boy, but you know I'm not."  
  
"An I may let you call me a girl, but you know I'm not."  
  
"Right."  
  
This was their customary greeting. Duet may dress like a boy, and Duo like a girl, but they were both the opposite gender in which they dressed. Duet had a boyfriend after all, and Duo was looking for one as well. This was the underground resistance. They fought the Sank Kingdom. [2]. This was because their ruler was Relena Peacecraft. Nobody liked her. She was a cruel Terrorist. Not like they weren't, but they were for a good cause. Sometimes they brought people over to their side, and sometimes they went and rescued their groups from the death penalty.  
  
Duet flipped her knee length russet black hair. Unlike Duo, her bangs curled, where as Duo's were just plain messy. Her eyes were practically the only way to tell her apart from Duo. Duo had amethyst eyes and she had crimson eyes. They sounded the same too. Oh the pleasures of being a twin.  
  
"You've been watching her I trust? You watch her during her missions and while she sleeps? You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my sister now would you?" He asked with a mock serious tone.  
  
"Oh Duo-chan! You leave my boyfriend alone!"  
  
"Sorry sis. This is customary!"  
  
"And so is..." She didn't finish because Duo had already launched himself at Wufei, yelling out loud.  
  
"Wu-bear! How have you been?" He yelled, hugging the Chinese boy to his chest.  
  
"Maxwell! I insist you get off of me! And that you call me by my name!"  
  
"Well Wu-man, if you want respect, then call me by my name as well. If not, then I'll continue calling you my cute chibi names!"  
  
Duo had a point, Wufei had to admit. He would call him Duo from now on.  
  
"Okay Duo, get of my boyfriend before I'm forced to shoot you."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Duo exclaimed as he detached himself from the irate boy.  
  
"Thank Kami! I need to go get some air. Care to join me Duet?"  
  
"Sure! Lets go get some food too. My treat."  
  
The pair walked off and left a worried Duo. He didn't want those two to be outside too long. It was getting close to shut down time. This was when resistance members had to stay inside and wait for inspection from Sank guards. If they were caught outside, then they would be in big trouble. He would make sure they got back safely.  
  
An hour passed and they didn't return. Duo put on his cloak and went outside. He walked a bit until he saw something that made his blood run cold and his rage rise. His sister was standing over a fallen Wufei, holding back about twenty guards with Wufei's katana. She was struck from behind and she fell. Duo ran up and attacked with his scythe. It was too late. They had taken her. Wufei still lay in a crumpled heap. Duo picked him and the dropped katana up and ran back to the alley. In the way of the door was a slight figure. They had broken bones and by the looks of it, they were on death's door. He stooped down and picked him up too. He administered the secret knock and was let in. He put Wufei in his quarters where he would wake up.  
  
He brought the figure down to his chambers and put him on the bed. Duo raised his hands over the, now determined boy, and tried to administer his healing abilities. The bones healed and so did the numerous cuts and bruises. He touched the boy's skin and was shocked to see the boy stirring. He jerked his fingers back and looked at him.  
  
As soon as the boy's eyes opened, he had pulled a gun and aimed it at Duo.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Came a deep yet melodious voice.  
  
"Don't you want to know where you are first?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Gee. Soldier?"  
  
"Affirmative..."  
  
"Okay. I'm Duo Maxwell. I run and hide but I never tell a lie. You are in the underground resistance. Who are you?"  
  
"Heero Yuy, former captive of Sank."  
  
"Captive eh? Wow, I must say that the al mighty queen has good taste."  
  
If Duo had known Heero very well, he would've seen a slight blush. However, all he saw was Heero's cold cobalt blue eyes. He had a messy head full of greenish black hair that spiked in many directions, adding to his mystery. Like Duo, he looked like his clothes had seen better days. They were very revealing. Duo could tell what he was used for and winced. That was a horrible fate.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
TBC  
  
[1] = I did that because if the Gundam boys personalities. Heh.  
  
[2] = I know Relena isn't a terrorist, but I don't like her so she's evil.  
  
Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. A cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait for me to write the rest. I hope you like it! Oh yeah, I don't own and Gundam Characters. I own Duet Maxwell though. She's mine and if you want her, you ask me first.  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	2. Heero's Past

Virginie reviewed the fic. I have to say, I have a bit of trouble saying a few things even though I don't speak fluent French. I was with my French family during the summer and I came out speaking with an accent and it still hasn't worn off yet. It's kind of funny, but don't worry, us French peoples can stick together. Anyways, here's the second chapter per request from the above named. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2: Heero's Past  
  
"And since then I've been captured, tortured, and made to bid the evil psycho bitch's Hentai thoughts." As he finished, he shuddered.  
  
"You went through as much training as me! That's harsh man. You have my sympathy."  
  
"I don't need sympathy. Perfect Soldiers don't have emotions."  
  
"I can see that by the way you're shivering."  
  
"I am not. It's cold in here."  
  
"I thought you said you could handle extreme temperatures."  
  
"I can..." He trailed off knowing he was beaten.  
  
"It's okay to not be perfect... That's why we make mistakes. We learn from them like normal humans. I'm not exactly normal, but you can say I look normal enough. Which race were you mixed with?"  
  
"The Ceres."  
  
"I'm not pure human. I actually have a little Neko-jin blood in me..."  
  
"I can see that. You still have the tail?"  
  
"I'm hiding it. Where are your..."  
  
"Same as you, I'm hiding them. I only fly when I want to or need to. Do you have any abilities?"  
  
"Yes... I have the ability to blend in with my surroundings and healing as you have witnessed."  
  
"I see. You are the one that found me?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Then I am in your dept."  
  
"No, it's okay! I help people all the time. You don't have to be in my dept."  
  
"I don't care what you say. It is the way of my people and I will follow them until they prove obsolete."  
  
"I get it. If you want to help, then you can help me get my sister back. I was coming back to gear up and go kick some Sank ass, but I found you."  
  
"They're going to turn her against you. They tried that with me, but my training is so perfect, that only Dr. J could break it."  
  
"J? I've heard of him. He's an ass hole. Is he dead yet?"  
  
"No. Sadly, he's been missing for a while. Otherwise, I would've killed him on my way out of there."  
  
"Ah. Well, we should go now. I want to go get her. Wufei should be up by now. He's my sister's boyfriend."  
  
Heero nodded. The two walked to Wufei's room and he came out with them. This time the group went to the armory. They suited up and got some weapons. Wufei was casting suspicious glances Heero's way, but didn't say anything.  
  
Just as they were out the door, a black clad figure jumped them. After an initial tumble, the people separated their bodies and stood looking at the figure. It pulled its hood back.  
  
"Duet!"  
  
"Shinimegami is my name. Do not forget!"  
  
Duo was looking really nervous.  
  
"Duet, it's me, your brother Duo!"  
  
"I don't have a brother. I work for the Peacecraft lady. She is my master. Let this be a first lesson. Come quietly and I will save you from as much hurt as possible."  
  
"Duet, come on! You've got to remember me!"  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't know you!" She screamed and disappeared into the night.  
  
Duo dropped to his knees. He was holding back tears.  
  
"It's okay Duo. We'll get her back." Said Wufei solemnly.  
  
Duo's eyes turned upward and he clutched his cross before quickly standing up. He walked back into the hide out and Heero tailed him. Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder and squeezed slightly and dropped his hand. Heero went to the room he was in before. Duo went to his room and as soon as he hit the pillow, he was asleep.  
  
~  
  
"Duo, wake up!" Said a voice.  
  
"Duet?"  
  
"Yes Duo. I'm in your subconscious right now. This may be a dream, but I can hear and see you."  
  
"What on earth is happening here?"  
  
"I was captured. Relena brain washed me." She explained shivering.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"That boy Heero, he has some friends here and they need to be released as well. It might be a long journey for you, but you can do it. I have to go now because the other half is fighting me now. I love you Duo and give Wufei a hug for me please."  
  
Duet faded out and Duo heard sounds of the kitchen. He walked out of his room and found Heero and Wufei locked in a cooking battle. Duo smelled trouble brewing.  
  
"Wu-chan! Heero! Good morning to you!" Duo bounced happily.  
  
"Duo! Don't call me that!"  
  
"Sorry Wufei. My sister said to give you a hug." And Duo did as he had said, glomping Wufei.  
  
Heero seemed to turn a few shades of red. No one noticed though, which was good for Heero. He continued flipping the pancakes and putting them on a few plates.  
  
"Heero, do you have friends at the palace?"  
  
Heero was surprised but he answered. "Yes. My friend Quatre Raberba Winner and his body guard Trowa Barton. Quatre is the true king. When Relena is defeated we will bring him back to throne."  
  
Duo nodded his head.  
  
"I see. Well, we should pack a few things today and leave as soon as possible. I want to get out before the Pink Guards come out. They may have ridiculous out fits, but they are formidable opponents. Do not under estimate them."  
  
After breakfast, they suited up again and went out side.  
  
Duo lead the way for about an hour. The Pink Guards had found them.  
  
"Hey you! Stop where you are right now!" One of them shouted.  
  
Duo had his hood pulled up and he walked forward. He carefully pulled out his scythe and chopped off the Pink Guard's head.  
  
"Oh my!" He squealed with a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter. "What have I done?"  
  
The Pink Guards jumped at him and Heero stood in the way. He drew his sword and sliced them all through the stomach. The Pink Guards lay bleeding on the ground. Wufei pulled his sword and slit the throats of the ones still alive.  
  
"Good job guys. Keep on your toes. We might see some further down the road."  
  
They walked for a few more hours and only encountered two more Pink Guards. They found a spot beside the river that was secluded from the view of the road and made camp. Since they had no blankets, they had to huddle together.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
What do you think? Am I evil to quit writing after that? I probably am. Any ways please review! I can't wait for you to read this! 


	3. She's Back!

Hello again. I finally decided to update. Sorry it took so long. Have fun reading.  
  
Chapter 3: To the palace or bust!  
  
Duo woke up with a start. He was cradled in between Heero and Wufei. Duo sat up and poked at the dead fire. He made a new one and went into the forest. He relieved himself and caught a ptarmigan in a small trap. He went and roasted it over the fire after plucking it. He smiled. Good food and he would be happy. The other two had woken up while Duo was gone and they had attended to their business. Heero was flying around above the camp, scouting for any possible Pink Guards. He came down when Duo called him and they ate breakfast.  
  
They set off at about mid morning and were ambushed by a group of bandits. The leader of the bandits came forward and laughed at the small group.  
  
"I am Rashid and we are the Maguanacs! You will give us your spoils or you die!"  
  
Heero snorted and Duo laughed. Wufei just smirked and pulled out his katana. They were prepared to battle. In the end, Duo had knocked out Rashid and the Maguanacs were subdued.  
  
Duo stood cackling over Rashid and the Maguanacs were sitting there very scared that he would kill him.  
  
"When we let you go, you must be good. You must help our cause and kill the Pink Guards. Understood?" Duo asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Y-y-y-e-s-s-s-s." They stammered out.  
  
"Good. Now we will take our leave."  
  
With that, Duo and the others left the clearing and continued north.  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to leave them alive?" Wufei spoke up.  
  
"Yes. I feel that they will be of importance in the future. They may help us find Duet."  
  
As if his words were magic, Duet pooped up in front of them. She was wearing PINK!  
  
"You are trespassing on my Lady's land! Leave now or suffer the consequences."  
  
Duo nearly fainted at the sight of her in pink. Heero cautiously stepped in front of them and pointed his sword at her.  
  
"I will duel you. If you can beat me, then we will leave, if I beat you, you will join us."  
  
Not being one to refuse a challenge, Duet accepted. She grinned craftily and pulled out a newly made scythe, which was pink.  
  
Poor Duo nearly died this time. His sister not only wore PINK, but she had it EVERYWHERE!  
  
Heero glanced at her and bowed at her. She bowed back. As if a string was cut, they were in action. The sword's silvery sheen flashed in the light. The scythe was whirling around and around, blocking any and all advances. Just when it seemed hopeless, Heero gave a grunt and leaped towards Duet. He swung the sword, but faked and swung at the center, chopping the sword in half. He came around her and held the sword at her neck. She promptly fainted.  
  
Duo grabbed her and laid her out on some grass. He put his hands about 10 cm above her stomach and they started glowing. He put in his energy until he passed out on her. Heero lifted him up and Wufei lifted Duet. They made it to the next town and got a room with four beds.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Sorry for making it short. I have literally no time to do anything right now. And I also have 4 more fics to maintain. I hop you liked it. Ja ne!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	4. Alls well that ends well But now, off t...

Okay! Here it is. I'm only writing this because my best friend Vegeta999 kind of sort of begged me to. I'll tell her when it's done and she can read it. Now, I want all of you to review me if you like it. Remember, no flames! They are absolutely useless to me. Constructive Criticism is fine. Have a reason though! Not because it's YAOI!  
  
Chapter 4: Awakened  
  
Duo woke up and sighed. He finally had his sister back, but they didn't stop Relena yet. That would be their next stop. Duet stirred in the next bed, she looked like she was almost awake.  
  
"Duet." Duo whispered, reaching across the gap to shake her. "Duet. Wake up."  
  
"Mmmm... Go 'way..." She said in her sleep.  
  
Duo sighed again. Yep, Duet was back. He got up and got dressed and woke up the rest of the guys.  
  
They all sat and watched Duet. When she finally woke up, she blinked a few times and then promptly glomped Wufei, showering him with kisses.  
  
"Oh!!! I'm so happy to be back!" She cried. She stopped for a moment when she saw Heero, but the bowed and then continued to make out with Wufei.  
  
Duo just turned away and motioned for Heero to do the same. He went downstairs in the hotel and asked for some breakfast to be brought up. When he got back, he was Duet trying to strangle Heero.  
  
"Duet! Leave him alone!" He yelled, going behind her and grabbing her arms.  
  
"This stupid bastard!"  
  
"Calm down! What did her do?"  
  
"I did nothing. She's just mad that I actually made her faint."  
  
"AGH!!! I'm going to kill you!" She screeched.  
  
Duo held his head for a moment before smacking her across the face. That stopped her.  
  
"Ouch!" She cried. "Duo! What was that for?"  
  
"To stop you! Leave Heero alone."  
  
"Fine. But he better leave me alone in the future. I wont hesitate to attack him!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Just stop now okay?"  
  
"Hn. What ever." Said both Heero and Duet.  
  
They looked suspiciously at each other before moving to be as far away from each other as possible. Duo moaned and then smacked his own face lightly.  
  
"Where do we go now?" He asked seriously.  
  
"To Relena's Castle." Said Duet. "I know her castle pretty well already. We can get in and sneak around for a while before we kill her."  
  
"Good plan. Let's eat before we go though. We'll need the energy."  
  
And the meal arrived.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
I know it's short, buy I'm sick of writing at the moment. AGH!!! I need to eat and then maybe more will appear. Well, tell me what you think.  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	5. SORRY

I'm sorry everyone... I'm taking down this story so I can finish a different one. Nut fear not. I WILL put them back up AFTER I rewrite and fix them. With the current layouts of them, I feel that they aren't very good. I've tried to keep on writing them, but inspiration hasn't hit me so I couldn't hit it back. I'm asking for you to not hate me for this so I can get them back up. On second thought, I'll leave them up, but I wont continue them until I get hit in the head with MASSIVE inspiration okay? It also has to do with me preparing for BIG exams. Here in Alberta, every three years in school, you take an exam called an 'Achievement Test'. The government makes them for Kami only knows why. Those need to be studied for BIGTIME so I have no time for any fic but the one I actually feel like writing. Sorry once again. Well, I should go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can fix the fics.  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


End file.
